


Ban x Reader (Lemons)

by Holeinmyshoe



Category: Seven Deadly Sins - Fandom, 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holeinmyshoe/pseuds/Holeinmyshoe
Summary: Meliodas is away on personal business and has asked you to tend bar at the Boar Hat for the week. You've always been the stand-in bartender for him whenever he needs you and you'd travel any distance to help him out without hesitation, except this time you're really not in the mood to be around Ban.Things got a little messy last time you were around and long story short, you got drunk and slept with him. It happened only once but you hated yourself afterwards because you just kept thinking about it and felt you were beginning to catch feelings for him. Knowing how he feels for Elaine, you knew you could never tell him so you avoided him altogether. But now here you are again, two years later, forced to face him.
Relationships: Ban (Nanatsu no Taizai) & Original Non-Human Character(s), Ban (Nanatsu no Taizai)/Reader, Ban x Reader - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 165





	1. First Day Back At The Boar Hat

You put on your uniform and headed downstairs only to be greeted by the most scrumptious scent... Ban's cooking. You descended the stairs and saw customers wandering in one by one taking their seats, a couple of guys already sitting at the bar.  
Waltzing behind the counter, you dance passed Ban ignoring him completely and serving the two men at the bar some Ale. 

"Oi, Fox! They want some of your grub" this is how you addressed Ban after sleeping with him. You couldn't bring yourself to say his name as it reminded you of how loud and passionately you screamed it when he was relentlessly drilling into you. 

"I told you not to call me that. Don't tell me you've forgotten my name or I'll just have to make you remember it again, won't I?" Ban grins at you while making three plates of food. 

Erasing the thoughts you were having, or rather the memories, you zoned back in to the real world and realized you didn't hear a word he said as you blankly stared at him making three plates of food. "We only need two..." 

"Third ones for you. You can't work on an empty stomach." He glared at you for a while feeling that something was wrong but he decided not to ask about it just yet. 

You hopped around the bar and took a seat picking at the plate he made you. It was delicious but you were just suddenly so consumed by your thoughts that you couldn't even manage to finish half of it. "I'll save the rest for Hawk when he comes back" 

The day dragged by pretty slow and the weather was rainy and dreary making you feel even more bogged down. This is weather you'd love to cuddle up with someone in.... someone that really loves you and would do anything for you... like dedicating their whole life to bring you back... 

Were you jealous? Not necessarily. Well, maybe. Just a little envious. Seeing Ban brought back all your insecurities. You gave your body to him and your heart as well and you felt as if there were a silent competition going on between you and Elaine. At this point he'd accepted the fact that Elaine couldn't come back to life but you could still see the gleam of hope in his eyes whenever someone would mention they knew of ways to bring the dead back. This is why you left the tavern and stopped going on adventures with him. You'd only come back if Meliodas really needed your help... and here you were.

The day came to a close when everyone was passed out with their heads down on the table and even the floor. You made your way to the closet and brought out some old blankets to cover everyone with. It was a chilly night after all and the rain hadn't stopped. Ban appeared to be asleep so you covered him as well and took a second to gaze at his sleepy, drooly face before sighing and making your way upstairs to your room. 

Still in uniform, you hopped onto your bed with your book and started reading to take your mind off things. You had taken a liking to reading erotica and it really helped you get through a lot of sleepless nights over the past year. This particular book you were reading got you really missing sex. You hadn't done it since you were with Ban and pleasing yourself was becoming boring. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. You hid the book under your pillow and got up and fixed yourself before opening the door. 

"What do you want Fox?" You sounded slightly irritated. "Weren't you sleeping?" 

"How can I sleep when I know one of the few humans I actually trust has a giant stick up their ass and won't even call me by my name anymore" he spoke calmly despite the words he was saying. He never raised his voice or got angry with you. That's why it was so hard for you to treat him the way you had been lately. He stepped inside your room and looked around. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, not at all... listen... B—Ban... I'm just going through something is all and I don't think you can help at all so please just leave. I just want to get this week over with and be gone, please." Your eyes welled up with tears. You couldn't help it.

"No." He plopped himself down on your bed laying on his back with his knees bent as if he were just lounging around. "Come here." He voice was serious and almost demanding. 

You sat at the edge of bed with your back to him glaring at the floor. There was no way you were going to open up to him. No way you were going to do this to yourself again.

"What's this?" Ban felt something hard under the pillow he was resting his head on and pulled it out. He just barely caught a glimpse of the title of the book before you jumped on him snatching the book out of his hand. 

"It's a book, dumbass." You snarled defensively. You hopped off of him and put the book in your suitcase that you had left open on the floor where several other books were exposed. 

"Don't worry I'm not interested in your porn. Is that what has you all riled up like this? Not getting any?" He teased. Before he could blink you drew your sword and slashed him clean in half, blood splattering everywhere. Only he could get you this angry. Still, you knew he could regenerate quickly and he couldn't be killed which is the only reason why you would do such a thing. "You know that hurts coming from you..." he said as his body returned to normal. "You know that also turns me on..." the tone of his voice turned low and husky. His eyes, half-lidded, looked down upon you as you were sitting on top of his chest with your sword in your hand panting and sweating, anger clearly written all over your face.


	2. Chapter Two:  Caving In (Lemon)

At this point you couldn't really hide your frustration any longer. An all too familiar aura of bloodlust seeping out of you. Your eyes grew dark and you held the blade of your sword to Ban's chest cutting him slightly as streams of blood ran down his body and onto the bedding. You were in a daze. All your senses shutting down.

"Y/n..." Ban put his hand on yours and you dropped your weapon, letting it slide down onto the floor. You were unable to hear any sound aside from his voice, his breathing.... his heart rate increasing as was yours. You were practically frozen and he took this opportunity to over power you. 

Ban sat up and wrapped your legs around him. His lips crashed into yours heavily as you began making out. Your tongue fighting for dominance even though you were in this weakened state. He grabbed a handful of your h/c locks and pulled back firmly, breaking the kiss and exposing your neck to him. Without a moment to spare he bit down on your bare neck causing you to wince. "Your hunger for sex is insatiable" he whispered in your ear before lapping up all the blood with his tongue. He spent some time sucking on your neck leaving you bruised for everyone to see. "These should last" he mumbled.

All logical thinking went out the window. "He wants me" you said to yourself. Your hands ran through his hair, making it look slightly messy just like it looks when he gets out of the shower. You raised your arms up and he pulled off your top tossing it across the room as his lips and tongue explored this newly exposed skin. His tongue was warm and the trail of saliva he left on your skin grew cold as he continued on lower until he reached your breasts. He removed your bra and pushed you down onto your back. 

Ban was already shirtless, all that remained were his red leather pants which clearly outlined his erect cock. You couldn't help but blush looking up at him. Your e/c meeting his red orbs made your heart skip and you felt that knot tightening in your core dying to come undone.

Your breasts were now exposed to him. The cool air making your nipples erect made you blush and attempt to cover them but Ban smacked your hands away and pinned them above your head. "How long has it been y/n? I'm gonna punish you for making me wait so long..." he grinned, drooling at the mouth. 

"Mmm... am I your prey Ban? Or is it the other way around?" You smirked and bit your bottom lip egging him on. You were squirming underneath him begging for some type of friction as your thighs rubbed against each other uncomfortably. 

Ban didn't answer you, he just lowered his head to your chest lightly kissing any part of you that he could, tasting you skin. He let your hands free so that you could run them through his hair, knowing that's your favorite thing to do when he goes down on you. He fondled your breasts with his warm slender hands all while he made his way down to your lower region. To his surprise you weren't wearing any panties underneath your uniform skirt.

The anticipation was killing you. You were already leaking, your sweet juices glistening on your thighs and pussy. Ban took one look at you and his face grew pink just like it does when he has too much to drink. As much as he wanted to tease you and make you wait he couldn't help but take a taste of you after so long. His long, warm tongue trailed up your inner thigh leaving you wanting more. "Just a little further up.... please..." you thought as your swollen clit began throbbing, begging for attention. 

"Ban....I...cant wait any longer..." you moaned softly and looked down at him. The sight of him down there ready to lick your cunt made you feel as though you could cum right then and there. You spread your legs even wider inviting him to eat you like you eagerly anticipated. He spread your folds as his tongue massaged your swollen clit. The warmth of his tongue licking up and down your wet slit made the knot in your core tighten. His tongue worked circles over your pussy leaving the rest of your body feeling numb. He was a God. Just as you gripped the sheets and arched your back Ban shoved his tongue as far up your cunt as he possibly could. "Ughhhh...Bannn I—-I'm gonna...." you screamed as you felt your whole body come undone. Your muscles inside clenching onto him... your toes curled and your head flung back as your warm sweet juices coated Ban's tongue. 

"Y/N you taste better than any dish I've ever made..." Ban grinned at you and licked his lips. The bulge in his pants looked as if it were going to just burst through. "Do you wanna touch it princess?" He noticed you staring. He crawled on top of you and grabbed your hand, placing it on his bulge. You rubbed his cock through his pants and kissed his lips getting a good taste of yourself. "Do you like how you taste y/n? Will you make more for me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little rushed. I just wanted to post something to keep myself motivated. I will most likely edit it or at least put more detail into the coming chapters. I hope you guys enjoy and please leave comments with anything you’d like to see or any suggestions. Thanks!


End file.
